Amusement parks and vacation destinations often provide attractions and rides to entertain the patrons of the park. Amusement park rides may range from high-speed thrill rides, such as a rollercoaster, to more entertainment, story-based rides, such as a merry-go-round or a haunted house. These attractions are designed to provide the patrons with a fun and/or thrilling experience as part of the admission price to the park.
One type of an entertainment-based ride may place the ride patron or patrons in a vehicle configured to transport the patrons along a fixed path or track. Along the path, several displays or projected scenes may be provided to entertain the rider. For example, an amusement park ride may place several park patrons into a vehicle that enters a series of rooms or scenes. Each room or scene along the path of the ride may tell a part of an overall story that engages the patrons. To facilitate the telling of the story, each room may include a display or set to engage the ride patrons as their ride car passes by. For example, a puppet or animatronics display may be placed near the path of the vehicle to entertain the riders as the vehicle passes. The puppet display may talk to the patrons or perform some sort of act as the ride vehicle carrying the patrons passes, thereby progressing the overall story arc. Other types of displays may include a 2-D or 3-D projected scene, a display with live actors, or a static scene with no moving parts. The designed effect of the ride is to entertain the riders as they pass through the series of rooms, thereby providing a memorable experience for the park patrons.